Phantom Dancer
by Blaise White
Summary: Set in modern day America. This is a story of three people whose lives are about to take a turn for the Phantom. Haha. I'm so witty. But no, this isn't a comedy. Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

So, like I've had this idea for a while and I actually know these people. I'm the only one whose name is changing. So yeah, pretty ironic when you think about it.

Disclaimer: I don't own the story that this one is based on. Crying shame too, oh well.

Christie took her bag up to her room above the dance studio. It was a jazz studio, but Christie wanted to learn how to break dance. She sighed and sat on her bed. The studio was built twenty years ago when Christie's mom was about Christie's age. She loved the studio; it was her favorite place in the world.

Christie was an average girl, she went to school, got good grades, had friends, but something was about to change. See Christie's favorite movie was _Phantom of the Opera_. She wished that she lived back then. Her name was really close to Christine. She thought it was really cool. She wished she knew a sort of Phantom. It would have been awesome, and if faced with a choice like Christine's, she would have totally picked the Phantom.

That night as Christie lay back in bed trying to get to sleep, hearing music from _Phantom of the Opera_ resound in her head, she heard a soft voice. She anxiously stared at all her posters of famous break dancers, and _Phantom of the Opera_.

"Wh-who's there?" Christie said softly.

"It is only the Phantom." A voice right next to Christie's ear replied. The man was so close to her that Christie could feel his breath on her skin.

"What Phantom?" Christie asked more timidly.

"Your Phantom of course." The Phantom whispered in reply. "Anything you ask I shall do, or take care of."

"Can you teach me how to… break dance?" Christie asked certain that he couldn't. She just wanted to ask anyway.

"Why of course." Phantom said. It was one of his favorite things to do. "Lessons begin tomorrow. I shall come to get you."

"Ok." Christie whispered but Phantom was already gone.

The next day was Saturday. Her mother was teaching lessons today and Christie was among her students. She was by far the best, she just didn't like it. What she did like was that Phantom could possibly be watching, so she did her best. She was used in tons of examples, and her mother was impressed with her. So was everyone else, but along with being impressed they were also jealous.

Christie went up to her room after lessons. She had changed in the locker room with the other girls for a change. She heard their whispers of jealousy about her. She really couldn't care less. She had her own friends that didn't care how good she was at jazz dancing. Besides that she had her own phantom now. Speaking of whom…

"You're a good dancer." He said. Yes he had been watching her, and he was impressed. "Those other girls are nothing compared to you."

Christie blushed. She wasn't used to such compliments. "Thank-you. You sure know how to flatter a girl." Christie said. She liked hearing compliments like that, she wished she could hear them more often.

"It is only the truth, and the truth is often flattering." Phantom walked up silently behind Christie and put his hands on her shoulders. Christie was startled and tried to turn around, but Phantom wouldn't let her. "I will see you later tonight." Then Phantom was gone.

Christie was left wishing that his hands were still on her shoulders. But, he would be back tonight.

A/N: Oh yes, this is the start of a beautiful relationship that will take a turn for the Phantom. Just wait till Ross makes the scene…. Laughs evilly


	2. Chapter 2

Christie followed the sound of the Phantom's footsteps. She stumbled once or twice on the dark steps leading down to the studio, but the Phantom always caught her, even though she never saw his hand or arm. He led her down to the main part of the studio and guided her to the middle of the floor.

"The first thing you need to learn is balance." Phantom said. "But since you take jazz, I think you've got that. I just want to make sure." All of a sudden Christie felt a wind at her ear as Phantom ran toward her. Christie jumped out of the way just in time. She managed to stay on her feet even when Phantom tried to trip her. "Very good. Still more tests."

For about twenty minutes Phantom tried to get Christie to fall, but she wouldn't. She gracefully side-stepped and avoided him, jumped out of the way, and once even jumped over his shoulders. Phantom was very impressed.

"So I was right about you maintaining your balance well. Now we'll move on to the actual stuff. Can you do a handstand?"

"I think so. I haven't tried for a while." Christie admitted.

"Don't worry, I'll help you." Phantom went right up behind Christie. Christie put her hands on the floor and tried to kick her feet into the air. She didn't get them all the way up, but before they could fall Phantom caught them and helped her do a straight-up handstand. "See, nothing to worry about."

Christie nodded somehow sure that Phantom could see the movement. "What next?" Christie asked.

"Next I let go and see if you fall. Try balancing on your hands like you do on your feet. Distribute your weight evenly throughout your body." Phantom said. Christie breathed out and tried to do as Phantom said. After ten seconds Phantom let go and stepped back. Christie began to loose balance and fell to the floor. Phantom chuckled quietly and helped Christie to her feet.

"Ow," Christie said rubbing the back of her head. "That didn't work."

Phantom chuckled softly as he said, "It takes time. You will get it eventually." Christie looked at him.

"I know, but I would rather get it sooner." Christie said. She and Phantom both laughed. They worked at this for about two hours. After two hours Christie could do a handstand relatively well. At least she didn't fall after ten seconds.

They worked at the lessons for two months and Christie was getting pretty good. She was a fast learner, but then she had a great teacher. Next month a talent show was going to be put on at her school, and someone asked her to do a break-dance routine with him. But all was not happy, for an old friend of Christie's, Ross had recently moved into town.

Ross had just come in yesterday and was already at Christie's front door. Phantom saw him, and wasn't pleased.

"Come on Christie! It's Friday, come to a movie with me please?" Ross begged.

"I can't. I have to stay here, I'm expecting… A friend." Christie said.

"I'll be back later then." Ross gave up. Christie closed the door at Ross's retreating back. Then she went up to her room. A couple seconds after she closed the door she heard it lock. It was December and it had gotten dark just an hour ago at seven.

"Come here Christie, come to the mirror." Phantom said in a creepy voice. For some reason Christie felt drawn to it; she went to the mirror. Before she knew what was happening and hand gloved in black grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a tunnel. Christie started to scream, but another hand was put over her mouth.

"Shh, I'm not going to hurt you Christie." Phantom whispered in her ear. Christie knew instantly that she was in Phantom's company. This was so much like the book, it was unbelievable. Phantom led her down a long winding tunnel to an… Underground lake?

"There's an underground lake under the dance studio? How ironic is that!" Christie exclaimed.

"Very," replied Phantom. He had taken his hand from over Christie's mouth when they got half way there, after that point no one could hear her scream. Phantom gently grabbed Christie's wrist and pulled her over to a boat on the lake. To Christie's surprise the Phantom took her to a house, on the lake. It was exactly the way she had pictured the house in the book _Phantom of the Opera._

"Whoa. That's kinda freaky." Christie said. Phantom only nodded. Christie finally got a good look at him. She knew who he was the moment she heard his voice on the other side of the mirror. He had a white full faced mask, and chin length blond hair. He gently guided Christie out of the boat and onto the shore. Christie stepped into a beautiful drawing room. It was huge and had all sorts of comfy chairs. Phantom gently took her wrists and made her sit in one of them.

"Christie, I know you know who I am. But what you don't lnow is my name. My name is Derick. Very close to the Phantom's right?" Derick said. Christie nodded. "Well you see the reason I'm so much like him is because I'm his great-great-grandson. The Phantom's grandchild imigratd to the United States when he was young. He was my father. I was born with the same deformity as the Phantom. My mother acted just like his, and I ran away. I was found by a traveling circus and forced to join it. I ran away where your kind mother found me when I was five, and brought me down here. This place was once just an empty cave until I came here. When I was ten I started to build, and what you see is the result."

"Wow, you really are just like him aren't you?" Christie asked. Derick nodded.

"I've been wathing you for a long time. Since you were born. Christie you don't have to guess... I love you Christie." Derick said. Christie smiled and nodded.

"I love you too." She whispered.

A/N: It doesn't end here my friends. The story is just beggining... And for all you phangirls out there this is for you. It's to the tune _I'm in love with a Stripper._ One of my friends changed the lyrics and there will be a parody based on it later.

_He's got the body of a god. _

_The way he glides on that pole turns me on. Boy... yeah._

_He's comin' down from the balcony,_

_His sexy eyes, oh they freeze me. Boy... yeah._

_I'm in love with a Phantom strippper._

_He's scary ooh baby, just maybe_

_He'll take me and wake me, it shakes me_

_Oh use me, abuse me, confuse me_

_Your body , I want it, you're nakie._

There will be more of the song in the parody, which will be rated Teen. Yeah, so far it's pretty funny. Look foward to it or else!


End file.
